A row with a (love) Machine
by lovelunalovegood
Summary: Sherlock en John hebben een kleine ruzie in het bijzijn van Donovan en Anderson. Slash, fluff, Johnlock. Oneshot. (Mijn eerste fic, don't kill me!)


A row with a (love) Machine

**Rated:** K+

**Warnings:** Swearing

**Description****: **Sherlock en John hebben een kleine ruzie in het bijzijn van Donovan en Anderson. Slash, fluff, Johnlock.

Sally zat aan haar bureau haar documenten van de laatste zaak na te kijken. Er waren een paar hoofdloze lijken in de Tames gevonden. Anderson en zij waren al dagen bezig en Greg had Sherlock net een bericht gestuurd of hij naar Scotland Yard wilde komen. Ze probeerde de familie van het laatste lijk te achterhalen (wat erg lastig ging omdat ze geen natuurlijk geen gezicht meer hadden om zich te identificeren) toen haar gedachten plotseling werden verstoord door een woedende John Watson die naar het gezicht van zijn flatgenoot zat te schreeuwen. De Freak keek ongeïnteresseerd naar beneden. "Ik heb ze verdomme niet nodig!" riep John. Sherlock trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Natuurlijk heb je ze niet nodig," zei hij sarcastisch. "Je kunt je schouder nauwelijks nog bewegen. Neem ze."

Sally staarde de twee verbaasd aan. Ze had Sherlock en John nog nooit horen argumenteren… Anderson ging op haar bureau zitten en overhandigde haar zijn verslag. Hij rolde met zijn ogen. "Net een getrouwd stel, hm?" fluisterde hij terwijl hij naar Sherlock en John knikte.

"Ik neem die pillen niet in! Het is volstrekt onnodig en ongelofelijk idioot!" zei John.

Sherlock gaf hem een doosje en John zuchtte. "John de enige idioot in deze kamer is Anderson, maar ik zweer je, als je die dingen niet inneemt ben je nog dommer als hem." Anderson trok beledigd zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Doe niet zo kinderachtig en neem ze gewoon," zei Sherlock dringend. John schudde zijn hoofd.

"Als je ze niet neemt dan zet ik de aardbeienjam op de hoogste plank," zei Sherlock. Sally meende een kleine glimp van angst in de ogen van de dokter te bespeuren. Ze stootte een gecamoufleerde proest uit en haar blik ontmoette die van Anderson die een geamuseerde glimlach op zijn gezicht had.

"Als je dat doet dan ontruim ik de koelkast van lichaamsdelen," dreigde John. Sherlock snoof. "Kan me niets schelen, ik vraag wel nieuwe aan Molly."

"Ik geef je viool aan Mycroft." Sherlock werd rood. "Dat doe je niet!" riep hij. John knikte. "Én ik gooi je schedel in de container."

Sally kon de hersenen van de Freak bijna horen ratelen, zoekend naar een uitweg.

"Neem gewoon die verdomde pillen in, John!" smeekte Sherlock. John opende agressief het doosje, haalde er een paar uit en nam ze in. "Doorslikken, John," zei Sherlock. John opende zijn mond om te laten zien dat de pillen weg waren. "Ik snap niet waarom je ze hiernaartoe moest nemen," zei John gesmoord. Sherlock lachte.

"Je zou dit publieke argument zo snel mogelijk afgerond willen hebben. En dat heb je gedaan. Doormiddel van de paracetamol te nemen," zei hij zelfingenomen. "Waarom maak je je zoveel zorgen om me?" vroeg John. "Omdat het weer slecht is en je al twee dagen met je zere schouder rondloopt," zei Sherlock op zijn '_Obvious_-toon'. "En aangezien je niet voor jezelf zorgt, dacht ik dat ik het misschien op de meest effectieve manier kon doen."

John zuchtte. "Het doet geen pijn, Sherlock!"

Sherlock trok de kleinere man naar zich toe en legde zijn armen om zijn dokter heen. John kreunde en duwde Sherlock met een gepijnigd gezicht weer weg. "Ik dacht dat je schouder geen pijn deed, John," zei Sherlock quasi-verbaasd met een zelfvoldane grijns. John fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Ik haat je," zei hij boos.

"Dat doe je niet," zei Sherlock en zijn grijns werd nog groter.

"Nee, ik houd van je, maar dat zou ongepast zijn in deze situatie." John ging op zijn tenen staan en gaf Sherlock een kus op zijn mond.

De deur ging open en Lestrade kwam binnen. John en Sherlock gingen haastig verder met het onderzoek en Sally en Anderson gingen door met de papieren invullen. Greg glimlachte en liep naar het bureau van Sally. "Vinden jullie het niet erg?" vroeg hij. "Wat?" vroeg Anderson.

"Dat een sociopaat een betere relatie heeft als jullie twee," zei hij met een grijns. Anderson liep gelijk weer terug naar zijn eigen bureau en Sally kleurde vuurrood.


End file.
